


More Than We Bargained For

by erocha0815



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erocha0815/pseuds/erocha0815
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy hate each other. Everyone knows this. They haven't been able to be in the same room since year 7 after they both decided to join the track team. They've been competing ever since.Draco is naturally gifted. He's lean, has long legs, and it helped that his father ran track in university. Harry on the other hand, is relatively short but he does have one thing over Draco. He works extremely hard. Harry is known for his intense amounts of training and the inability to give up. It's what Draco Malfoy hates the most about him.When Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are both invited to the same party and many drinks are involved, is it possible that there is more to their relationship than hating each other? What happens when their one night together ends up being more than they bargained for?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's rivalry has put a strain on the track team for years, but no one dared to get involved. Anytime the two interacted with one another, it ended with their coach threatening to kick the two boys off the team. Both of them knew that Coach Hooch would never actually go through with it, but they weren't going to take any chances. 

"Looking a little tired there, Potter." Draco huffs as he looks over at Harry during practice. It's true, Harry didn't look his best, and Draco was going to make sure that he knew. 

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Harry mumbles as he desperately tries to pick up the speed. The real question is why he's going so slow today.

Draco didn't respond. He didn't need to. He is several feet in front of Harry and he isn't even running at full speed. A few seconds later, Malfoy finished his lap and was able to see Harry as he finished his. As much as he hates Harry, he couldn't help but notice that the boy still doesn't look very well. 

"Potter, you alright there?" He asks trying to sound sincere. Potter doesn't answer. He only shakes his head and ends up bending over to throw up everything that was in his stomach. "Christ, Potter." Draco exclaims as he tries to not look at the vomit in the grass. "You think that you would learn to watch what you eat." 

Harry wipes his mouth and turns to look at Draco. For a moment, Draco wants to help, but he feels like it would be too much. How weird would it be if he, Draco Malfoy, was seen helping his arch nemeses Harry Potter. 

Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, finishes a few seconds later. Despite the large amount of vomit on the ground, he did not hesitate to stand by Harry's side.

"Weasley, take him to Nurse Pomfrey." Coach Hooch orders also trying not to look at the vomit on the grass. "Malfoy, take another lap!" 

Malfoy scoffs, "What did I do?" He asks. "He's the one who threw up all over the grass!"

Coach Hooch crosses her arms before speaking, "And you're the one who mocked their teammate instead of trying to help!" She retorted. "In fact, make that two!" 

Draco rolled his eyes and started his two laps. As much as he hated the fact that he had to run extra laps on top of a tough practice, he does agree that he could have been a little more helpful. However, what he still fails to understand is how not being helpful equals an extra two laps. 

****

Harry feels awful. He's felt awful all day. After leaving Pomfrey's office he can't help but wonder what exactly is making him feel so ill. Malfoy certainly didn't help the situation with his comments. Perhaps asking Malfoy to care is too much to ask. 

He sighed and started to walk home as it began to rain. An awful walk to end an awful day he supposed. 

"Potter!" He heard a familiar voice call out. He turns only to see Draco Malfoy pulling up in his fancy sports car that Harry can never remember the name of. "Do you want a ride home?" 

Harry can't help but be surprised at Malfoy's offer. He wants to take it because his shoes are getting wet, but he can't.

"Not from you!" harry answers picking up the speed.

"Don't be a prat, Potter." Draco responds. "It's raining and I'm trying to be nice." Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Come on, Harry." 

The sound of his first name catches his attention. The last time that Draco called him by his first name was the night that they spent together at Blaise Zabini's party. 

Harry flashes Draco a small smile and gets into his car because, after all, what's the worst that could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

As Draco drove, he couldn't help but sneak glances at Harry. He knew that Harry isn't feeling well and he couldn't stand the idea of leaving him to walk in the rain. He might hate the guy, but he still cares about his well being. 

"You called me 'Harry'" Harry states as he continues to look out of the window. Draco smiles because he knew that Harry would latch on to that. "You haven't called me Harry since that night." Draco tightens his grip on his steering wheel trying to focus on the road and not on his drunken sexual encounter with the boy sitting next to him. 

"That is your name, isn't it Potter?" Draco asks sarcastically. The car goes silent and Draco can feel the tension building inside of his vehicle. When they come to a light, Draco takes a moment to look at Harry only to meet Harry's gaze. Draco bites his lip before looking away. After all these years of hating each other, here they are sharing the same air without fighting. "Are you feeling better?" Draco asks trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. 

Harry nods before saying, "Yeah, loads." He clears his throat before continuing. "I don't have a fever so I think I've gotten it out of my system now." 

"That's good," Draco starts, "wouldn't want you throwing up in my car." It was supposed to be a joke, but based on Harry's facial expression it didn't come off that way. 

"You didn't have to take me home, if that's what you're afraid of." Harry responded as he began to look out the window again. 

"Excuse me for feeling bad for you." Draco defended. As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew that he said the wrong thing. He could feel Harry glaring at him and he knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"I don't need your pity." Harry stated as the car came to a stop once again. "In fact, I don't need anything from you!" Harry screamed as he began to gather his things. He opened the door aggressively before stepping out of the vehicle. He slammed the door and began to run home in the rain. 

Draco sighed and rested his head on his steering wheel. Typical. He says something wrong and Potter takes it the wrong way. He has to admit though, this is probably one of the most civil encounters they've had.

***

Harry doesn't know why he reacted that way. He knew Draco meant it as a joke, but he couldn't stop his blood from boiling. It just made him so angry. That and the fact that he and Draco have yet to discuss the night they spent together, and Draco has yet to acknowledge that it happened. Maybe it was wrong of Harry to assume that things would change between them. 

By the time Harry walks through his front door, he is dripping wet. A few moments after he drops his bag and begins to head up the stairs he hears his mother's gasp. "Harry why are you wet?" She asks genuinely concerned. "Don't you usually get a ride from Ron?" 

Harry turns around to see meet his mother's concerned eyes. "He had plans with Hermoine, and I didn't want to bother them." 

His mother sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, well go shower." She orders. "Your father will be home soon and I want us all to have dinner together." Harry nods and makes his way up the stairs. He really didn't feel like eating, but he knows that there is no way out of a family dinner at the Potter household. 

When Harry finally made his way downstairs after his shower, he saw that his mother and father are already seated at the dinner table. "Sorry." Harry apologizes quietly before taking his seat next to his father. 

"It's quite alright, Harry." His father accepted. "Your mother told me that you had to shower, so it's really not a big deal." His father explained. "However, you'll have to tell me about what happened at practice this afternoon." 

Harry felt his heart drop as soon as the words came out of his father's mouth. He swallowed before speaking, "What do you mean?" Harry asked trying to sound as if he had no idea what he was talking about. 

"The school called saying that you had thrown up at practice." His father answers sternly. "Are you feeling ill?" 

Harry shook his head, "No, of course not. My stomach just felt a little off, I guess?" Harry responds not meaning to sound uncertain. "I'm fine, really." 

After Harry had managed to explain to his parents that he wasn't sick the rest of dinner carried on as normal. That was until Harry caught a whiff of what his mother had made for dessert. 

As soon as his mother set down the banana cream pie, a recipe his mother has been dying to try out, Harry could feel his stomach start to churn. He tried to smile as his mother scooped a serving onto his plate. He desperately tries to keep himself composed, but fails miserably. Harry pushes back his chair and makes his way into the washroom. He falls to his knees as he empties his dinner into the toilet.

"I hope you know you're not going to school tomorrow." His mother says and she runs a hand through Harry's hair. 

"I know," is all Harry can manage to say.


	3. Chapter 3

As much as Draco hates to admit it, he's worried about Harry. He can see how much he's struggling during practice and it's making Draco a little uneasy. The two boys were always neck and neck and now it seems as if Harry's having trouble keeping up with Ron Weasley of all people. Draco isn't going to say anything nor does he want to after the last encounter the two boys had, but then he overhears Harry and Ron's conversation. 

"You're crazy!" Harry exclaims as he shoves his workout clothes into his backpack. 

"Harry, I'm not saying that it's true I'm just concerned!" Ron tries to reason. "You have the symptoms for fuck sake!" Draco takes a moment to think about what Ron could mean by 'symptoms'. Could this be about the vomiting? Draco tries to lean in a little closer trying to get more information. "Why won't you take a test?" 

Draco can practically hear Harry fuming. "Perhaps because it's insane!" Harry growls, "I mean honestly Ron, do you and Hermione have nothing better to do than sit around and wonder if I'm pregnant?" He spat viscously. 

All of a sudden, it was as if Draco couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe the words that just came out of Harry's mouth. No matter how much Harry denied it, Ron was right. Harry's symptoms all pointed towards one thing: pregnancy. Draco couldn't hide anymore, he had to confront Harry.

"You think you're pregnant?" Draco asks softly as he made him self known to Harry and Ron. He looked directly at Harry and watched as his eyes widened. "Pregnant?" Draco starts, "Like actually pregnant?" He could see Harry becoming increasingly nervous. 

"Malfoy sod off will you?" Ron asks thinking that he was just eavesdropping on a very private conversation. "This doesn't concern you." That's when Harry mumbled something that made Ron's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "What did you say, Harry?" Ron asks weary of what the answer might be.

Harry sighed before speaking. "It does concern him." Harry repeats just as soft but clearly this time. "If I'm pregnant, it means that Malfoy is the father." 

"How could Malfoy be the father?" Ron asks trying to piece together the information that has just been revealed to him. "You two can't even be in the same room for more than 5 minutes before you're at each other's throats!" 

Harry doesn't break eye contact with Draco and says, "Blaise Zabini's party." 

"We had a lot to drink." Draco chimes in. "I approached Harry." 

Ron can't believe his ears. He has just learned that his best friend could be pregnant with Draco Malfoy's evil spawn. "You know I don't need the details!" Ron huffed as he slipped on his backpack. "Will you just take the bloody test, Harry?" Ron asks handing him a brown paper bag. Harry looks down at his toes before reaching out for the bag. "Let me know how it goes?" Ron tries as he sees Harry's eyes watering. Harry can only nod. 

With that, Ron leaves the boys locker room leaving only the two of them. Neither of them knows how to proceed seeing as this is uncharted territory for the both of them. Draco clears his throat before speaking, "You just pee on it, right?" 

Harry still doesn't say anything. He only walks over to the bathroom stall and follows the steps on the box. Draco doesn't know how to feel about all of this. After all, he might be a father for God's sake. He can hear Harry sniffling on the other side of the stall letting Draco know that he's given into crying. Draco has never seen Harry cry. 

Harry comes out of the stall and tries to wipe the tears, but more fall to replace them. "I'm sorry about all of this." Harry whispers unable to look Draco in the eye anymore. "You don't need this." 

"We don't even know what the test says yet." Draco tries to reason, but Harry only shakes his head.

"I have all the symptoms," Harry informs him. "Vomiting, cravings, mood swings, and-" Harry stops before revealing his last symptom. 

"What?" Draco asks curiously. 

"It's embarrassing, I can't tell you." 

"What is it?" Draco asks, "It can't be that bad." 

Harry mumbles something under his breath making Draco slightly frustrated. 

"Speak up, Potter. I want to know!" Draco urges elbowing Harry in the side softly.

"My nipples," Harry starts. "They're sensitive, I guess." Draco can't help but chuckle slightly which earns him a glare from Harry. "What are we going to do?" Harry says after a few moments of comfortable silence. 

Draco takes a few moments to think carefully about his response. "I'll support you," Draco begins. "Whatever you decide, I'll be here." Draco notices that a few more tears manage to escape Harry's eyes. It's weird to think that he can make him cry this easily now. Harry has always presented himself with this strong front and it's weird for Draco to see anything else.

"Really?" Harry asks with his voice thick with tears. 

"Of course." Draco answered honestly. 

"And if I decide to keep it?" 

Draco reaches out and grabs Harry's hand. "Then we're raising a baby together."

The timer Harry had set on his phone went off and Harry visibly tensed up and reached for the test. He took a deep breath and turned the stick over. 

"It's positive."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Draco decided that if they're going to be having a baby together, they should at least try to be friends. Being friends meant that you actively try to talk to each other and spend time with one another. There's only one problem. How are you supposed to do that with someone that you've hated for so long. Draco isn't even sure that's the right word to use. Does he actually hate Harry Potter or has he always seen the boy as competition? The worst part is that Draco now has to tolerate all of Harry's friends. It's not like he'll be easily welcomed in the little golden trio after all that he has done. That's why it catches Draco off guard when Harry stops him at his locker.

"Hermione, Ron, and I are having a movie night at my place this Friday and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" Harry asks calmly as if it is perfectly normal to invite your arch nemesis over to your house. Draco raised his eyebrows in shock.

He looks over Harry's shoulder and he can see Hermione and Weasley whispering trying to act as if they weren't watching the two boys. "Your friends are okay with that?" Draco asks continuing to put his books in his backpack.  
Harry rolls his eyes and says, "Of course. They also think that we need to learn how to be around each other."

"I think that's what got us into this mess in the first place." Draco jokes which earns scowl from Harry. "Joking." 

"Do you want to come or not?" Harry asks cutting straight to the point. "You don't have to if you don't want to." 

Draco shakes his head before speaking, "I do. You said Friday?" Harry nods slightly. "What time?"

"Well Ron and Hermione are going to show up around 7 and they're going to spend the night." Harry explains. Draco tilts his head in confusion trying to understand what Harry is saying. Is he inviting him to sleep over or leave once the movie is over? It really shouldn't be this confusing. 

"Alright, I'll be there." Draco agreed and watched as Harry turned around to meet up with his friends once again. Draco can't help but wonder how they're dealing with Harry being pregnant. Anytime that he thinks about it, Draco can't help but feel overwhelmed and sweaty. He wants to be supportive, but he's not sure he's ready to be a father right now. It doesn't even feel real yet, but he's going to watch a movie at Harry's regardless. 

When Draco arrives home that evening, he can't help but wonder if Harry has told his parents yet. Draco hasn't even told his father that he's gay, and now he has to let him know that he's going to be a father in a few short months. It's not that Draco's father is scary, but he's always felt like he couldn't approach him about these kinds of things. That and the fact that he knows how he feels about homosexuals. 

"They're just misguided, Draco." His father would whisper to him as they passed a gay couple on the street. 

As much as Draco wants to believe that his father might feel differently knowing that his son is gay, he knows it's foolish. He might not ever be able to come out to his father, but he has come to terms with his reality. 

He walks through the corridor of his house that leads to his bedroom, only to see his father in his office. "Draco." He father calls catching his attention. "Come in here for a moment." Draco sighs and walks up to his father. 

"Yes, Father?" Draco asks trying to be as respectful as possible. He knew what would happen if he did otherwise. 

"I just wanted to inform you that I have found you something to do after school is out of the summer." Draco's father announced without looking up from his computer. "I have arranged for you to spend the summer in the Netherlands with your Aunt." 

There is no way that Draco can spend the summer in the Netherlands. Not when he promised Harry that he would stand by his side throughout the entire pregnancy. 

"Father, I do not want to go the Netherlands this summer." Draco stated clearly which caused his father to stand up slowly. 

Lucius clears he throat before turning to face his son. "You will do as I say because I am your father." Lucius growled as he stood inches away from him. "This will be good for you. Working for the family law firm is one of the foundational steps to becoming a successful lawyer." Draco couldn't look his Father at the moment. He could feel his anger starting to radiating off of him. 

"I don't even want to be a lawyer, Father." Draco mumbled barely loud enough for his father to hear. Lucius lets out a sarcastic laugh before laying a firm hand on Draco's shoulder. 

"Do you think that I wanted to be a lawyer?" Lucius started as he moved past his son. "No, I didn't. However, I became one anyway because I knew it was best to listen to my father!" Draco knows that he has no choice. If he tries to argue, there will be serious consequences. "You will go stay with your aunt, and that is the end of this conversation." 

"Father-" Draco tried before he is cut off by his father. 

"Go to your room, Draco." 

"Father please." Draco tries before he feels a hand strike his cheek. He looks up at his father to see eyes glaring at him. "Alright." Draco mumbles as he raises a hand where his father hit him. Without another word, Draco walks to his room. 

***

Harry doesn't know how much longer he can keep his secret. His stomach is still flat as a board, but he swears that it has lost some of it's definition in the last few weeks. The one thing that is threatening to expose him is his constant nausea. He feels as if a whiff of the wrong smell could make him lose his dinner at any moment. It doesn't help that he feels all this stress from his situation with Malfoy, school, and track-which he knows he's going to have to quit soon- all piled up on top of one another. 

"Harry?" Harry's head snaps up at the sound of his name to see his mother standing in his door way. "Can I come in?" She asks gesturing towards his bed. Harry nods and makes room for his mother to sit beside him. "I want to ask you something." 

He feels his heart rate go up as he tries to think about what his mother could want from him. "Yes?"

Lily clears her throat and starts, "I want you to tell me the truth." Harry doesn't know what she's going to say next but he thinks it must have something to do with his situation. "Are you feeling alright?" She asks putting her hand to his forehead. "You've been more pale than usual and I think its time I make you an appointment." 

Harry shakes his head feeling slightly relieved, "Mum, trust me. I feel perfectly fine." Harry reaches over and rests his hand on top of hers. "Don't worry." He assures her. Lily runs a hand through her hair before sighing.

"Alright, but if you feel any worse you let me know." 

"I will." Harry promised. Lily leaves the room leaving Harry alone with his thoughts for the night. He looks down at his flat stomach rest his hand in the area right above his hips. 

"You and I are in a lot of trouble little one, but don't worry. I've got you."


	5. Chapter 5

Before Harry knew it, Friday had arrived. He wouldn't admit it, but he's quite nervous. Draco Malfoy would be coming to his house this evening to watch a film with his friends. Everything between the two boys is becoming increasingly awkward and Harry didn't want to sit next him for two hours no matter the occasion. Hermione could not stop going on about how Harry needed to put more effort into becoming friends, but if Draco isn't going to, neither is he. 

When the clock ticked 7 and his friends were already seated and wanting to choose a movie for the night, Harry can't help but wonder when Draco is going to arrive. He did say that he was coming right? Maybe he misunderstood? Harry ran his hands through his hair trying to pretend like he wasn't thinking about how Draco hadn't even bothered to send a text letting him know that he's going to be late. 

"Harry, do you want to choose the film?" Hermione asked, handing him the remote. Harry shook his head and continued to look through his phone hoping that he would get a text from Draco. "Fine. Ron?" She asked, facing towards the red headed boy that was currently on his second slice of pizza. 

Ron quickly nodded and took the remote before Hermione could change her mind. Harry huffed putting down his phone. If Malfoy couldn't even bother to send a text, Harry isn't going to care. It's not like he would have made the night any easier. 

Ron quickly chose a film that Harry has never heard of, and Harry took that as an opportunity to get a couple slices of pizza from the dining room. When he returns to his spot the previews are over and Harry is feeling satiated and happy. He can't help but think that he'd be happier if Draco were here.

Harry didn't really try to follow the film, and at some point he was just mindlessly staring at the screen hoping that something mildly interesting would happen to get his mind off of the Draco situation. 

Harry picked up his phone again only to be filled with disappointment again. At that moment there's a soft knock at the door which Harry offers to answer. He opens the door and is shocked by what is standing in front of him. 

Draco stood on his doorstep, bag in hand, and a bruise forming around eye. "Can I stay here tonight?" Draco asks wiping his fallen tear with his free hand. 

"Of course." Harry answers without hesitation. He moves out of the way so that Draco can come inside. "Are you okay?" Harry asks, taking the bag out of Draco's hand and setting it aside. Draco nods, but Harry knows it's a lie. "Let me get you some ice." Harry says as he makes his way to the kitchen to fill a bag with a few ice cubes. He raps it in a clean dish rag so it's not too cold on his skin. 

When he makes his way back to Draco he is shocked to see his friends helping the blonde boy. Hermione is trying to get a closer look at his eye while Ron is holding the flashlight. Harry hands Draco the ice and he thanks him quietly. Once Hermione is done fiddling with his eye, she tries to find out what happened, but Draco isn't budging. That's when Harry spots it. 

As Draco leans back in the chair that he is seated in, Harry sees him wince. "Malfoy, shirt off." Harry orders almost immediately. 

"That's a little forward, Potter." Draco jokes as he brings the ice to his eye. Harry shoots a glare at him and Draco decides that it is best to listen to the brunette. "Alright." Draco huffs as he begins to unbutton his shirt. Harry gasps when he sees it.

Draco has several large bruises on his back and Harry can't help but cringe at the sight of them. Hermione traces her fingers across one of them and Draco hisses lightly. 

"Draco, who did this to you?" Hermione asks, genuinely concerned for his well-being. "These look pretty severe." 

"That's not important." Draco groans as he stands up to make his way to the sitting room. "I thought we were watching a film tonight, not fussing over me." Draco calls out as he takes a seat on the ground.

Harry rolls his eyes and goes to join Malfoy. "You can sit on the sofa, you know that?" Harry asks as he begins to make himself comfortable on the couch. 

Draco chuckles, but focuses his eyes on the screen. "And let a pregnant person sit on the ground? Who do you think I am, Potter?" 

Harry doesn't reply but he grabs the blanket before Hermione can steal it and covers his legs. For a moment Harry had forgotten he was pregnant. Sometimes it doesn't feel real. The times it does feel real are awful. Those times are usually when he's hunched over the toilet at 3AM trying to hold back his tears. Harry hasn't told anyone about those moments and he doesn't plan on doing so anytime soon. 

When the film finishes Draco is fast asleep leaning against the sofa snoring softly, and Harry is struggling to hide his yawns. He looks over where Ron and Hermione are and notices that they're asleep too. Harry shakes his head at the sight of Hermione curled up against Ron and can't help but smile as he makes himself comfortable. 

A wave of nausea washes over Harry and he quietly groans hoping it would go away. He tries to take deep breaths hoping that it would pass, but the feeling only becomes worse. He kicks off the blanket trying not to disturb the people around him while covering his mouth as the familiar feeling of vomit comes up his throat. He falls to his knees as the tears begin falling down his face. As everything that he had eaten comes up he continues to cry. 

"Harry?" A tired voice ask from the door way. "Are you alright?" 

Harry is unable to speak and all he can do is shake his head. A hand begins to run up and down Harry's back in a soothing motion. Harry looks up momentarily to see Draco sitting next to him. 

"It's okay." Draco whispers calmly. "Let it out." 

Once Harry can get words out he says, "You don't have to sit with me." He wipes his mouth and leans against the wall. "It's normal." Harry tries to reason, but Draco stays sitting with him on the cold bathroom tiles. 

"I know that, but it doesn't hurt to have someone next to you." Draco whispers leaning against the wall as well. "I said I'd be here for you, and that's what I intend to do," Draco starts, "No matter the cost." 

Harry really tries not to cry, but he's too tired to care. Tears begin to fall down his face again and Harry swears he's never cried this much before. The two sit together on the bathroom floor sharing the same air, listening to one another breathe. 

Draco breaks the silence with something that makes Harry feel like he could throw up again. "I came out to my father." 

Harry turns to face Draco with his eyes wide. 

"I know it was stupid, but I needed to do it." Draco explains looking down as his lap. "He's the one who hit me." 

"Draco-" Harry tries to grab his hand but Draco pulls away. 

"Please don't tell anyone about it. I've arranged to stay with Blaise for a while I was just scared." Draco rambles and Harry feels like his heart might burst. "I just needed to tell him, and I thought-" Draco begins, "I thought he would accept me, but he just hit me." Draco says as a few tears of his own begin to fall. 

"I have an appointment next week." Harry whispers which catches Draco's attention. That's when Harry gets a good look at him. His face is red from crying, his eye is different shades of purple and slightly swollen, and he has the most breathtaking eyes. It's the first time Harry's looked at his eyes this way before. The light blue, almost grey eyes are the most wonderful thing that he has ever seen. "I want you to come with me." Harry says without breaking eye contact. "If you want to of course." 

Draco takes both of Harry's hands and squeezes them lightly. Harry can't help but notice how soft his hands are. Draco nodded and closed his eyes. 

"I'll be there." Draco states as he squeezes Harry's hands a little tighter. "For you and the baby." Harry can't help but smile at Draco's words.

"Promise?" Harry asks looking down at their intertwined hands. 

"Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy never believed that he and Harry Potter would be friends, but it was true. It was common that one would see the two boys enjoying lunch together, studying side by side in the library, and, some would say most surprisingly, stretching together at practice. Although Draco disagreed with Harry remaining at practice, the pregnant boy had explained that he couldn't stop until he told his parents. Draco is seriously dreading that conversation. 

Despite the pleasant interactions the two boys have had recently, Draco's life seemed to only be getting worse. Ever since his father had kicked him out, he has been staying with one of his good friends, Blaise Zabini. Draco always enjoyed spending time with his friend, but living with him is a completely different story. The first thing the blonde boy noticed is that his friend is undeniably messy. He has had a live in maid for as long as he can remember and mess is not something that he is accustomed to. That and the fact that it seems as if Blaise never sleeps. Draco swears he can hear him all night walking around and talking making it difficult for him to get a sufficient amount of sleep. 

Besides that, Draco is trying to keep his head up. He decides that it's best to not put any extra stress on Harry. 

Today is a big day and Draco feels like he may never stop shaking. The two boys are currently on their way to Harry's first appointment. 

"Are you nervous?" Harry asks as he begins to dig through his backpack. Draco clears his throat and tries to think of an answer that will sound like he's not completely terrified. 

Draco shrugs, "Slightly, but I think that's normal." From the corner of his eye he can see that Harry has pulled a snack out of his bag, chocolate chip cookies. 

"I'm absolutely terrified." Harry admits as he takes a bite of his snack. "What if something is wrong with it?"

"You're just being irrational." Draco responds, "It's most likely that the baby is perfectly healthy. Stop worrying, Potter." Harry sighs and continues to eat his cookies in silence. Another significant thing that has changed is the fact the silence the two share is no longer awkward but comfortable. 

Draco pulls into the parking lot and takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Harry is already nervous enough so he shouldn't make it worse. He and Harry make their way inside the building and Draco feels his heart rate rise once again. Harry signs himself in and Draco can't help but look at all of the pregnant people in the lobby. The first thing that Draco notices is that most of them seem to be happy couples who couldn't be more thrilled to have a baby with one another. At that moment, Draco feels a strange twist of guilt thinking about how Harry shouldn't be in this type of situation especially with him at his side. He's truly ruined his life.

"Can you believe that I'll actually get that large?" Harry whispers into Draco's ear making him snap out of his thoughts. "I mean really can you imagine me like that?" Draco chuckles slightly and shakes his head in agreement. 

"Potter, everything about this situation is insane." Draco answers with a little bit of truth in his response. 

"You'll tell me if I truly start to look fat, right?" Harry asks as he shifts in his hair. 

"Not unless I am in desperate need of another black eye." Harry slaps Draco's arm playfully and he can't help but laugh. "See?" Draco begins, "already so aggressive." 

"Harry Potter?" A nurse dressed in bright blue scrubs calls out into the waiting room. Harry flashes Draco a worried look before they both stand and make their way over. The nurse does the normal tasks such as checking Harry's weight, height, blood pressure, and temperature before telling the two that the doctor would be in shortly. 

"This room is nerve-wrecking." Draco says thinking out loud. "I mean what does all of this stuff even do?" He asks as he takes the seat next to Harry. Harry on the other hand looks like he's about to cry. Was it something that he said? "Harry what's wrong?" Draco asks quickly takes the brunette's hands.

Harry sniffles and tries to wipe his tears. "I'm so fucking scared, Draco!" Harry cries. "I don't think I can do this!" 

Draco only squeezes Harry's hands. He feels like he doesn't have the right words. "I'm scared too." Draco whispers. "Harry, I am so bloody terrified." He admits looking into Harry's eyes. He can see Harry close his eyes trying to force the tears to stop. "It's scary, but I made you a promise, remember?" Harry nods as he opens his eyes and reveals his emerald orbs. "I'm going to be here every step of the way because it's the right thing to do." 

Harry and Draco both take a moment to wipe their tears as the doctor knocks softly at the door. 

The doctor enters and Harry and Draco are trying their best to make it seem like they weren't crying moments before she entered the room.

"Hello boys, I'm Dr. Nelson." She greets shaking Harry's hand. "You must be Harry." Harry only nods and tries to avoid eye contact. "You are?" She asks extending her hand toward Draco. 

Draco clears his throat in fear that he might sound as if he'd been crying otherwise. "Draco. Nice to meet you, Dr. Nelson." Draco greets politely.

"I'm assuming you're the other father. Is that correct?" She asks as she looks through the chart she's holding. Draco nods and she goes on through Harry's exam. 

Draco can't help but zone out at all the terms she's throwing at them. Harry seems to be taking in the information with ease despite having a crying fit less than half an hour ago. Draco supposes that Harry has always been that way, he's able to to act without thinking. Draco on the other hand, always seemed to be unable to get passed the fact that the doctor has just confirmed that Harry is 12 weeks pregnant. This means that Draco has a little over six months to prepare himself to be a father. 

"Fucking Christ." Draco mumbles as he puts his head in his hands. 

The appointment goes rather smoothly, and Draco can tell that Harry is feeling more at ease than when the two had sat down. The two boys make another appointment for a month from now. Where would they be a month from now. Draco already feels so much closer to Harry and hopes that they can continue that way. 

*** 

Although Draco would never admit it, Harry could tell that he's been on edge lately. Ever since his father kicked him out of his house it seems like he has accepted the fact that he does not deserve good things in life. Harry hated that, but at this moment, he couldn't do anything about it. 

The car ride home is silent. Harry simply holds on to the ultrasound pictures in his hands and stares at what has been growing in his belly for the last three months. The little blob that Dr. Nelson had pointed out to him is his baby. He doesn't know why, but the assurance of the baby in his stomach made him feel so in love with the idea of getting to cradle a baby in a few short months. He, Harry Potter, is going to be a father. 

Harry said a quick goodbye to Draco, flashing him a reassuring smile, and walked into his house. His mother and father are seated on the sofa simply enjoying one another's company. 

"Harry, darling, how was school?" His mothers asks and begins to sit up properly rather than remain in her husband's arms. Harry sighs and slips off his shoes, not knowing what to say. He wanted nothing more than to gush to his mother about his new love for his unborn child, but he didn't know if she would completely approve of his decision to keep the baby. 

Harry takes a seat on the near by chair and says a quick, "Fine." He really tries to keep it under control, but his emotions get the better of him. How can he lie to the people he loves the most? A tear slips from his eye and Harry is quick to wipe it, but not before his mother sees

"Harry?" She asks standing up to kneel next to her son. She takes his hand and squeezes it to let him know that she is there. "What's wrong?" Those seem to be the magic words that unleash all of Harry's tears because in the next few moments he finds himself sobbing into his worried mother's arms. She rubs his back in attempt to calm him down, but he only continues to cry. His father joins in to do the same as his mother and Harry can't help but feel as if he's about to ruin the best thing he has. 

"You can tell us anything." His father says looking into Harry's large green eyes. 

He only nods and goes to remove the ultrasound pictures from his pocket. This isn't quite the way he envisioned telling his parents that he's pregnant, but it feels like it has to be today. His mother and father both take a moment to look at the picture in front of them and quickly exchange a glance. 

"Oh Harry," His mother begins softly. "It's okay." 

"You should have come to us sooner." His father tries to soothe. "From the looks of this picture it seems like you've known about this awhile." Harry nods ashamed of what he has done. "We want to support you through everything you do, including this." Harry looks up at his parents and doesn't see the angry expressions he had been expecting. He only sees the love of his parents. 

"Let's get you something to eat, and you can tell us everything." His mother says as she pulls him into a tight hug. 

Harry absent mindedly puts a hand on his non-existent bump, and nods. For the first time in a long time, Harry feels like he might be okay. The only thing that could possibly make it better Harry decides, as he sits with his parents at the dining room table, is if Draco Malfoy were there to hold his hand like he had earlier in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally deleted this chapter four separate times which was very discouraging. Also, I was traveling home for the holidays and didn't have the time to write but I'm back and so excited to continue.
> 
> Anyway, what did you think? Suggestions always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy always holds his head high. Or at least he did before his life turned to complete shit. It just feels as if Draco can’t catch a break. Right as he began to grow comfortable despite the given circumstances, Blaise reveals that his parents are returning from their ridiculously long holiday and didn’t approve of their son housing him for the few weeks that he did. This means that Draco is left with no other option but to find another place to stay. Last night, Draco had managed to park in a decently nice neighborhood and sleep for a few good hours. 

At this very moment, he is trying to sneak into the locker room so he can take a quick shower before class. He might be loving in his car, but he certainly did not need to look like it. 

After letting the water run for a few good minutes and a quick temperature check, Draco realized that it wasn’t going to get any warmer and sighed as he forced himself under the cold water. He managed to finish his shower before the bell rang, but he had to live with wet hair as the first bell rings indicating that it is time for his first class. 

The day passed by in an uneventful sequence. By lunch, Draco had received two glares from teachers for not having his homework complete and Draco simply took the consequences. He had spent the night in his car and would most likely have to do the same tonight, so he wasn’t in the mood to argue. When all hope seemed lost, Draco looks up and notices that Harry is sitting across from him. 

“Oh, hi.” Draco greets softly looking back down at his plate of food. 

“Are you okay?” Harry asks. Draco’s head snaps up at the sound of the question. He runs all the potential answers through his head. He could tell Harry the truth about everything that was going on, outright lie to him, or go with a vague response. 

Draco nods and says, “Yeah, just tired.” Vague it is. “Don’t you usually sit with Ron and Hermione?” He asks trying to change the subject. 

“Usually, but Hermione is studying for an upcoming exam and Ron is having a meeting with Hooch,” Harry explains as he pulls a sandwich out of his bag. 

“So, I’m the last resort?” Draco asks. “What an honor!” Draco announces sarcastically. Harry chuckles and runs a hand through his messy hair. 

“Well, I also wanted to talk to you.” Harry begins. “I told my parents last night.” Draco nearly chokes upon hearing the words that have come out of his mouth. 

“You don’t seem upset, so I’m assuming it went well,” Draco concludes as he studies Harry’s features. Have his eyes always been that green? 

Harry smiles slightly and nods. “They want to have you over for dinner.” 

That is Draco’s cue to choke once more. 

“What?” Draco asks as he begins to recompose himself. “Let me get this straight.” Draco starts. “I get you pregnant at the age of seventeen and they want to have me over for dinner?” 

Harry nods unsure of how to proceed. “Can you make it tonight by any chance?” 

Draco can’t help but chuckle at the current situation. Here he is, sitting across from Harry with him inviting him over to his house for a meal with his parents. The boy that he has claimed to hate for so long and here he is, slightly excited to officially meet Harry’s parents. “I should be able to.” 

For the rest of the day, Draco could not focus on anything other than the fact that in a few short hours he will be talking to Harry’s parents about the baby over dinner. When he dated Pansy a few years back before he came to terms with the fact that he is extremely gay, he met her parents, but this is different. There is more on the line here. If he really thinks about it, a whole life is on the line here. 

By the time he’s at practice, he still can’t manage to shake his nerves. He’s overthinking every one of his actions and it is evident in the extra ten seconds that are added on to his mile time. 

“Malfoy, do you have a minute?” Coach Hooch calls out as he walks past her office on his way out. Draco only nods and takes a seat on the other side of her desk. “What’s going on with you?” She asks cutting straight to the point. Draco shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “Weasley was only a few meters behind you, which is great for him, but strange for you.”

“I’m just a little stressed is all.” Draco tries to explain. A little stress does not even begin to cover it. “You know with school, track, and getting everything ready for university, it’s a lot.”   
Coach Hooch sighed. It seems as if she knows that Draco is not telling the whole truth. “Well, if you need to talk, you know where I’ll be.”

Draco nods and makes his way out of her office and to his car. After all, he did have a very important dinner to attend this evening. 

As Draco pulls into Harry’s driveway, he feels like he could vomit. He forces himself out of his car and makes his way to the front door. For a moment, he simply stood there wondering if he should even be here. Harry’s parents had invited him, but that didn’t mean they actually wanted to meet him. 

The blonde boy knocks softly and secretly hopes that no one will answer so he’ll have an excuse to get back into his car and pretend like he was never here. Harry opens the door and smiles wide as he makes eye contact with Draco. 

“You made it!” Harry exclaims stepping to the side making room for him to walk through the doorway. Draco’s eyes travel down to see the slight curve of Harry’s stomach making his heart drop. He hadn’t really noticed before now.

“You must be Draco.” A red-headed woman says as she comes out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron before extending a hand towards Draco. “It’s so nice to you.”   
Draco shakes her hand politely. “You as well, Mrs. Potter.”

“Please, that makes me feel so old.” She explains. “Lily is more than fine.” 

“Well then, Lily.” 

“Harry’s father should be home soon, so you two can just make yourselves comfortable on the sofa while I finish dinner,” Lily instructed as she began to walk into the kitchen. 

“Is there anything I can help with?” Draco asks seeing as he is trying to make a good impression after all. 

“Nonsense, you’re our guest for the evening!” She calls out before going back to what she was doing before Draco had arrived. Draco chuckles softly and follows Harry to the sofa. 

“This is weird,” Draco admits as he sits on the opposite end of the couch as Harry. “I mean, who would have thought that we would ever be in this situation?” 

“I know, but I’m glad we’re friends now.” Harry shifts to make himself more comfortable. “You’re a lot funnier when you’re not trying to make fun of me.”

“Please, you were in on it too,” Draco responds. “I mean you had the whole track team calling me ferret for a whole month.” 

“That wasn’t mean.” Harry begins to explain. “It was just funny.” Draco rolls his eyes at Harry’s comment. “Besides, it was only because you were calling Ron ‘weasel’.” 

Draco shrugs. “I suppose then it was well deserved.” 

The two share a few more stories before Harry’s father arrives. His hands are shaking as he stands to introduce himself. 

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Draco says shakily as he holds out his hand. Way to be smooth Draco.

“Same to you.” Harry’s father says before walking to the kitchen table. He shares a look of worry with Harry, but the brunette just assures him that it’s fine. 

It wasn’t like Harry’s father looks very intimidating, but he could tell he is not completely pleased about the current circumstances. Draco gulps and takes a seat next to Harry as Lily serves dinner. 

No words are shared for the first few minutes and Draco swears he’s sweating. Harry had assured him that this would just be a dinner, but he never thought about how awkward it could be. 

“Draco,” Harry’s father starts making Draco jump slightly in his seat, “you’re also on the track team, right?” Draco can only nod seeing as he is afraid of how his words might come out. “I knew I recognized you, your father is Lucius, correct?” 

“Yes, that’s him,” Draco answers feeling slightly uncomfortable at the mention of his father who he has not seen since he kicked him out after coming out. Harry swiftly jumps in and changes the subject which Draco will forever be grateful for. He mouths a small thank you and the conversation carries on smoothly.

Draco realizes that Harry has a good situation here. He has two parents who are caring and understanding. His parents want to do nothing but support him, even though this extremely challenging situation. 

He catches Harry looking at him and the two share a smile. That is when Draco decides that he could get used to this. Harry’s smile, Draco decides, is all he needs right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter has officially decided that he hates being pregnant. Over the last few days, his previously flat stomach has become a distinguishable curve that made any of the current jeans in his closet uncomfortable. Not only that, but Harry swears that his arse has been filling out as well. Harry huffs as he pulls on the waistband of his jeans hoping for a bit of relief but finding none. 

He has never felt this uncomfortable in his own clothes before. 

Harry takes a moment to look at his reflection in the mirror and almost can’t believe what he’s seeing. He doesn’t necessarily look pregnant, but it most certainly looks as if he’s put on a few. It’s absolutely infuriating. It is, fortunately, the weekend, so Harry doesn’t have to leave the house, but that doesn’t change the fact that Draco is coming over this afternoon for lunch. That’s when he decides that it might be best to cover up with an oversized sweatshirt just so that he can stop worrying about his expanding middle. 

“Harry!” His mother calls from the bottom floor. “Draco is here!” 

Harry sighs as he pulls on the closet sweatshirt before responding with a quick, “Coming!” He makes his way down the stairs and sees that Draco is dressed in the same clothes that he had worn to school the previous day, which is unusual for the lad. 

“The house smells lovely, Mrs. Potter,” Draco says as he shrugs off his coat. “What are we having?”

“Harry wanted to have fish and chips.” His mother says as she enters the kitchen once more. “He’s been getting cravings and I want my grandchild to be well-fed.”  
Harry decides that it is her fault that his bump seems to be growing exponentially these last few days. Draco gives Harry a weird look when he sees that he is scowling. 

“What’s crawled up your arse?” Draco jokes as he makes his way to the sofa. Harry follows but doesn’t answer. He doesn’t want Draco to know about the bump or how he is feeling about it. He doesn’t need to know that his clothes don’t fit either. 

“So, how is life at Zabini’s?” Harry asks trying to change the subject. “Must be nice, I’ve seen Blaise’s house before, it’s massive.” He watches Draco shift uncomfortably before answering. 

“Oh you know, a lot of late nights and such. It’s fun.” Harry doesn’t know if he should believe him or not. Why would Draco be lying? “What about you, how have you been dealing with without track?” Harry huffs. He supposes that could also be why his figure is expanding, the absence of the exercise he was used to getting.  
“Boring,” Harry answers simply. “Who knew that life without running until you feel as if your lungs might explode could be so dull.” Draco snorts slightly at Harry’s comment and the brunette is happy to see him smile. 

“I have to say, practice was a lot more interesting with you trailing behind me.” 

“Take that back,” Harry demands.

“Can’t if it’s true.” 

“Fuck off, Malfoy.” 

“Boys, lunch is ready.” His mother calls from the kitchen. Draco stands and politely extends a hand towards Harry which he gladly takes. He likes the moments where he can see that Draco truly cares for Harry. 

Harry has been noticing those moments have been occurring more often lately. He catches Draco looking at him and smiling, laughing with one another, and it seems as if all he wants to do is spend time with him no matter the activity. It is not as if these moments have been one-sided either and it’s been making Harry question his feeling towards Draco. Is it possible that he, Harry Potter, has feelings for Draco Malfoy? Harry shakes his head and sits down at the table to enjoy the lunch that his mother made for him. 

“This looks amazing Mrs. Potter!” Draco exclaims as he takes a seat next to Harry. 

“Please this is nothing! Wait until you see what I make for Christmas.” Harry’s mother tells the blonde as she begins to fill up their plates.

The three of them are sharing a comfortable conversation when his mother decides to change the topic.  
“So Harry, you’re fourteen weeks today, correct?”  
“Um, yes,” Harry says as he pulls his sweatshirt trying to hide his growing baby bump. 

“He has the cutest little bump, but he insists on wearing those baggy jumpers and such.” His mother gushes. “Surely you’ve noticed, Draco.” 

Draco shoots a worried glance over at Harry and answers with caution. “It is pretty cute isn’t it?” Draco responds flashing Lilly a small smile. Harry only rolls his eyes as he shoves another chip into his mouth. Draco clears his throat as he pushes his chair back to stand up. “I really should be going.” 

“Let me walk you out!” Harry says a little too eagerly causing a blush to creep onto his cheeks. “I mean if you want me to that is,” Harry mumbles trying to recover from what he had said previously. Draco nods and the two make their way out of the house. 

No words are shared between the two boys. It is simply the comfortable silence that they have grown accustomed to over the last couple of weeks. Draco gets into his car and gives Harry a small smile as he goes to start the car. 

Only the car doesn’t start. Instead, the car makes an awful noise that makes Harry jump slightly. He can see the frustration on Draco’s face as the boy repeatedly tries to turn the key hoping that the car would miraculously start. 

“Fuck!” Draco screams as he slams the steering wheel of his car. “I can’t get a fucking break can I?”  
Harry opens the car door to calm him down. He’s never seen Draco like this before. Tears are pouring down his flushed cheeks and all Harry wants to do is help.  
“Draco, just call Blaise, yeah?” Harry starts, “I’m sure he’d be able to help.” Draco scoffs at his suggestion as he angrily wipes his tears. 

“That would be great if I was still staying with him!” Draco says as he angrily unbuckles his seat belt and gets out of his car. He slams his car door harshly and pulls at the roots of his hair. 

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. If Draco isn’t staying with Blaise where has he been sleeping?

“It turns out, his parents don’t want to take in the faggot that is Lucius Malfoy’s son!” Draco yells. Harry doesn’t know what to do. Draco’s breaths are staggered and he’s practically hyperventilating at this point. “I just-“ Draco takes in a shaky breath, “I just need- need a second-to fuck,” His knees give out and he is kneeling on the ground unable to breathe with Harry standing frozen unsure of how to help. 

He kneels next to Draco and wraps his arms tightly around him. For a moment, Draco tries to pull away but he stops. After a few minutes, he starts to visibly relax in Harry’s arms and his breathing begins slowing down. He pulls his arms away and the two are only inches apart. 

Harry has never felt this connected to someone before and he wants nothing more than to push his lips into Draco’s but he’s afraid. Draco on the other hand has never felt so certain. He pulls Harry in for a deep and passionate kiss. The pregnant boy is taken back, but he quickly reciprocates. 

The first thing Harry notices is that Draco’s lips are incredibly soft. That and he wants to kiss Draco for as long as he can.  
The two pull away breathless and smiling wide. 

“I suppose we should get off of the ground.” Draco jokes as he takes Harry’s hand into his own, holding it tightly.

The two stand up and their smiles have yet to fade. 

“You know you’re staying here right?”


	9. Chapter 9

Draco must admit, life at the Potter household is incredible. Mrs. Potter was very quick to agree with Harry that Draco needed to stay at their house, meaning that he moved into the guest room almost immediately. It’s true, they do have their issues, such as Mr. Potter acting very distant towards him, but it is better than sleeping in his car. It isn’t as if Mr. Potter’s negative feelings towards Draco are undeserved. He did get his son pregnant, ending what could have been his ticket to university, so he just tries to muddle through. 

Another thing that is amazing is how close he’s gotten to Harry since he moved in. They’ve done nothing more than share a few passionate kisses in the privacy of their bedrooms, but Draco holds onto those moments with every piece of his soul. He truly loves the way Harry’s lips feel against his, and how sometimes he can feel his bump push into his torso as they kiss passionately. The two boys may be young and don’t have a clue how to raise a child together, but he thinks that as long as he’s with Harry he can do it. 

“I love kissing you,” Draco whispers as he pulls away from Harry during one of their secret snogging sessions. The two of them are in the guest room where Draco has been staying laying on the thick comforter. He runs a hand through his raven hair and smiles widely. “I don’t know what it is, but I feel safe.” Harry smiles at his words and Draco runs a thumb across his cheek trying to take in every aspect of the boy’s beauty.

“I love it too,” Harry admits as he unconsciously runs a hand over his growing bump. The blonde boy lays his other hand on top of Harry’s and sighs. 

“I never thought that I could do this with you,” Draco confesses looking into Harry’s emerald eyes. “Ever since I met you, I couldn’t get you out of my head.” Harry chuckles lightly before Draco continues. “What an idiot I was because I truly believed it was because I hated you, or at least my father told me I should.” 

“How do you feel now?” Harry asks curiously. 

“Now, I couldn’t hate you if I tried.” He answers honestly. “When I wake up in the morning, you’re the first thing I think about. You changed my life for the better.”

Harry takes in a deep breath in attempt to keep himself from crying. He sniffles as a tear manages to escape, which Draco instantly wipes away. He takes a moment to press his lips against Harry’s once more before he knows that he must leave to his own room. It’s the same each night. 

“I don’t want to leave.” Harry whispers against Draco’s lips. 

“Don’t.”

Harry wraps himself around Draco and takes a deep breath, taking in his scent. He rests his head on Draco’s chest and he can feel the pregnant boy relaxing against his body. That’s how the two boys fall asleep. Legs intertwined and bodies resting on one another. 

When the two wake up in the morning, Draco finds Harry in the same position with his head resting on his chest and he can’t help but smile. He can’t help but love how he feels as if he’s protecting Harry and the baby. He carefully moves his hand and rests it against the swell of Harry’s stomach. 

“Hey there, baby,” Draco whispers trying to keep from Harry waking up, “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m your dad. Your other dad is the most amazing person and I think I might be the luckiest person in England.” He keeps his hand there and begins to rub soft circles into the expanse of Harry’s belly. “You don’t know this, but I can’t wait to meet you. I think about you and your dad so much I can’t help but get excited anytime I get to talk about you two.” He takes a moment before finishing, trying to get his thoughts in order. “I love both of you very much, more than I have ever loved anyone.”

He looks at Harry worryingly and sees that he’s still sound asleep. He decides not to dwell on the terrifying words that have just escaped his mouth and simply force himself to fall back to sleep. 

When he wakes up again, Harry is no longer in his room and he can’t help but feel a little sad. He gets up out of his bed. By the time he made his way downstairs all he found was a note written in Harry’s terrible handwriting. 

Draco,

I went to the shoppes with my mum to shop for paternity clothes… You can laugh at me later. Be back soon.  
Harry.

Draco chuckles at the note and realizes that he’s completely alone. After he finishes reading the note, he realizes that he’s completely alone. This means that he has the time to think about what exactly happened earlier this morning. 

He grabs himself a glass of water and fixes himself a spot on the sofa. How does he even begin to process what he said this morning? Does he truly love Harry? How does one know when they are in love with someone? He doesn’t even know why he said it, he wasn’t thinking and now he’s sort of loosing his mind. 

He forces himself to take a deep breath and drink some of his water. Where did those words even come from? He’s never said those words to anyone in his life, excluding his mother, and now he’s saying those words without deeply considering what they mean? How has living with the Potter’s changed him so drastically?  
Draco’s head snapped up when he heard the front door start to unlock immediately snapping him out of his panicked state. The door opens and Harry’s father walks through surprised to see Draco sitting in front of him. 

“Draco, how are you?” Although his words are polite, his facial expression says otherwise. It never surprises him, but he does wish it were different. He avoided eye contact as he made his way through the house. 

Draco clears his throat before he answers and sets his glass down on the side table near him. “I’m doing well, Sir. And yourself?” 

“Fine.” 

Draco stood up from his spot on the couch and decided that he wanted to have a real conversation with Harry’s father. 

“Mr. Potter?” Draco asks as he slowly approached the man he was slightly scared of. “Can I ask you something?” 

The man sighed before turning to face Draco. “Yes?” He crosses his arms and Draco can feel his heart start to race. “Well?” He asks raising his eyebrows towards the terrified boy standing in front of him. He truly hoped he didn’t notice the face that his knees are trembling. 

“I know that the situation is not ideal- “ 

“Not ideal? You got my son pregnant!” Harry’s father exclaims making him jump slightly. 

“I know, but I’m trying my best-“ Draco tries to explain but he gets cut off once more. 

“See that I don’t believe that. If you were trying your best, you would be out there looking for work instead of sitting on my sofa letting the day pass you by!” Harry’s father yells. He immediately takes note of the terrified look on Draco’s face and realizes that he needs to calm down. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second trying to recuperate. “Draco, I’m sorry.” 

“No, you’re right.” Draco states trying to turn away.

“Let me explain.” He says placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder stopping the boy from walking away. “I don’t mind housing and feeding you, but I need to see you trying.” 

“I will.”

“I love my son,” Mr. Potter whispers. “I love him, and I need to know that you are trying your best. I need to know that you can support a child because, let’s face it, that baby is coming in a few short months.” Draco nods completely understanding the words coming out of his mouth. “I don’t want to see my son suffer because you couldn’t manage to step up.” 

Without hesitation, “I won’t let you down.”

Just as the man was about to leave the room, he turns to face Draco once more leaving him feeling as if he could drop dead at any moment. 

“Oh, and Draco?” He asks flashing the blonde boy a smile. “I don’t hate you. Thought you should know that.”

When Harry comes home later that evening with a few new clothing items, he can’t help but stare. He stares at the swell between Harry’s hips and he knows two things for certain. Harry’s father is right. He must do everything in his power to protect Harry and the baby. 

That, and he is madly in love with Harry Potter.


End file.
